


Mikey Escapes

by MadNinjaGirl14



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadNinjaGirl14/pseuds/MadNinjaGirl14
Summary: Mikey runs away after thinking about everything that has happened in the past few months. In the woods he meets a girl that will change his life. This is moved over from Fanfiction.net. Old fic from 2014. I hope a new audience enjoys it.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is the first chapter of a fic I wrote a few years ago. I will post the remaining chapters in a matter of days. I will continue this story and others on Archive of Our Own and possibly on Fanfiction.net.I wanted to show it to a new audience and see if people still have an interest in my writing. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for this story or others feel free to message me about them.

Mikey’s POV

My brothers have hurt my feelings again. They say I am useless, well at least Raph does. I have saved them many times before. I save them from Dimension X, with the Punk Frogs, from those wasps. They always hate my jokes and I just do it to try to make them happy after all we have been through in our lives. I ran away once and found a nice friend. I am going to try that again. I will run away and never come back and then they will see that they need me. Though it will be too late for the to come to me like they never did before.

I am running away. I have everything packed up and I told Ice Cream Kitty goodbye. I am lucky my brothers, April, and Casey are still asleep. I go out the back door quietly and hope no one hears it. I run into the forest never to return to the farm house ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, hope y'all like it.

Raph’s POV

I wake up and walk downstairs. No one is making breakfast. That is weird Mikey usually makes breakfast. He must still be asleep. I wait for around 20 minutes then start to worry. Mikey is never late for food ever. I go upstairs to see if he is in his room. No he is not there. I wonder if he is in Donnie’s room because of a nightmare, ever since we moved here Mikey has had nightmares. Donnie is still asleep with no Mikey. I check Leo’s room he is still asleep too. I run to Casey’s room hoping Mikey is there. No Mikey or Casey. Maybe they just went downstairs after I came up here. I see April and Casey in the kitchen. 

“Hi Raph good morning, do you want any toast.” I look at April, she must not know Mikey is missing. 

I just yell at her “Mikey is missing, I can’t find him anywhere.”

“He’s not here?” she asks in a worried tone.

“No he is not.” I practically spat at her.

“Why would Mikey be missing I saw him last night.” Casey interjects.

“We have to find him.” I feel myself saying.

“Leo, Donnie get down here Mikey is missing.” April yells.

I hear Leo and Donnie coming downstairs. They look at me asking where is Mikey. I don’t know where he is, we just have to find him.

Mikey’s POV

I walk alone in the woods. It isn’t so bad during the day, but it is still dark out because the sun can’t get through the trees. I walk around having no idea what to do or where to go. I am lost, I know it. I hear a crunch of leaves and I turn around. It was just a squirrel. I keep walking. I heard another noise then felt a sharp pain in my left arm then everything goes black.


End file.
